Just the way you are
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Just a little one shot! Huddy! Nothing more to tell really! :


**AN: I own nothing just the ideas in my over-imaginary brain! **

**This just came to me when I was listening to 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. Wasn't planning on posting it, but ok what the hell. Besides there's not enough new Huddy fics. **

**Oh and just a quick question, does anyone think that after last night's episode problems have started for House and Cuddy? I believe so, I think it's going to be a bumpy ride for them! :( **

**Well enjoy! **

Just the way you are

It was a fairly calm night at Cuddy's house. House had cooked while Cuddy played with Rachel after they had gotten home from work and after dinner House did the dishes while Cuddy put Rachel to bed.

When Cuddy walked into the living room she saw House sitting on the couch, his feet up on her coffee table. She walked over to him and nestled herself next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer while kissing her on top of her head. She sighed at this action.

"She being difficult again?" House asked her while Cuddy pulled her feet under her. She just nodded. "You look tired. You sure you wanna sit here instead of going to bed?" He asked again while he looked down on her. She just nodded again and held him around his waist while he switched channels trying to find something they could watch, but her not having cable made it difficult to find something good.

"House?" she asked him quietly. He put the remote away and stroked her hair. "What?" he asked her.

"Will you play me something?" she asked motioning to the piano which she had him move into her house not so long ago.

He hesitated but when he looked at her he gave in. He couldn't deny her anything anymore these days. Well at least at home, at the hospital they were still the same House and Cuddy, always fighting over procedures, patients and clinic duty. But at home they were two different people. So he nodded, got up from the couch and installed himself at his piano. Cuddy, at the same time lied down on the couch and listened as he started playing.

House noticed that Cuddy was dozing off as he was playing the piano. Remembering the notes by heart from playing the piece so much he looked at her while his fingers kept on playing.

She looked so peaceful and he loved to study her while she slept.

His mind started to wander to that one night when she showed up at his apartment and saved him from self-destruction, again. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and studied his lover again.

She was beautiful and he knew that he didn't tell her that enough. He would occasionally give her a comment about her ass or her chest and she would smile at him knowing that was as much as a compliment coming from him. She probably wouldn't even believe him if he ever gave her a real compliment.

What she didn't know was that he actually thought she was beautiful. If he wasn't staring at her chest he was staring at her eyes. Her eyes always gave away how she was feeling and he loved that. They could also scare someone away when she was angry. A smile appeared on his lips at that thought. She was a tough woman and he loved that about her, amongst other things.

Like her hair and how he loved to stroke his fingers through it, especially when she had just washed it and it was still wet. It would always look good, no matter if she did anything to it or not. Or her lips and how he loves to kiss them, hell he would kiss them the entire day if she let him.

He looked over at her and saw that she was smiling in her sleep. This made him smile as well. He loved it when she smiled, it made her eyes shine and made her even more beautiful than she already was.

Ending his playing he quietly got up and made his way over to her. He bend down next to the couch, ignoring the pain shooting through his thigh and gently put one hand under her legs and one around her back. Then he tried to stand up as quickly as possible trying not to let her fall down or wake her up. As on instinct her arms went around his neck as she breathed in his scent and she snuggled closer into him. This action made him smile and he kissed the top of her head before walking her to her bedroom.

Luckily for him the covers had already been pulled back so he didn't have to worry about that and gently laid her down on her side of the bed. She turned on her side and snuggled into the mattress while he pulled the covers up and over her. Then he quickly left the room to go check on Rachel. When he came back he quickly got into bed with Cuddy and spooned behind her as she was still lying on her side. He put his arm around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair before kissing her neck and closing his eyes.

'Night. Love you.' He heard Cuddy whisper as she turned around facing him. Even though her eyes were closed he quickly kissed her on the lips. 'Night beautiful. I love you too.' he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He promised himself he was going to tell her more often how beautiful she was to him and how much he loved her and he had started that tonight.

The End!


End file.
